Ben 10,000 (Ultimate Alien)
If you were searching for the original Ben 10,000, see; Ben 10,000 Ben Tennyson, nicknamed "Ben 10,000", is the fully grown Ben, twenty years into the future. He battled Eon in his headquarters and easily defeated him. Professor Paradox reveals this is a different Ben 10,000 than the one seen in Ben 10,000 (episode), and'' Ken 10, and is Ben's older-self and thus from the same timeline as "''Alien Force" & "Ultimate Alien" Powers and Capabilities Ben 10,000 has unlocked and mastered all the powers of his Ultimatrix; which appears similar to the recalibrated Omnitrix from Alien Force. This allows him to access the powers of any/all his aliens without needing to transforming into them but by turning into his ultimate form''. He is also incredibly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, able to easily fend off several skilled assailants with no aid from his powers. He has also appeared to awaken his Anodite "Spark", allowing him to manipulate Mana. Powers used so far as Ultimate Ben *Ultimate Humungousaur *Articguana *Heatblast *Clockwork *Spidermonkey *Jetray *XLR8 *Diamondhead 'Spells Used' *Contigo 'Other Powers & Abilities' *Manna-Hanging around an Anodite all the time caused Ben 10,000 to be able to use spells, magic and manna. *Expert in hand-to-hand combat Appearances *Ben 10,000 Returns'' Trivia *He is the first male Anodite to use his Anodite powers on-screen, all the Anodites that appeared previously that use their (Anodite) powers are female. But it can also be that he learned how to do a little magic, as he says he picked up a "few tricks" from Gwen. *When it comes to which form he chooses, this version of Future Ben is the exact oppisite of his the first Future Ben from "Ben 10,000". The Ben from that timeline was hardly ever in his own human form, perferring to stay in Alien form, until past Ben convinced him to change his ways. This future Ben, having discovered the Human races ultimate form, allowing him to use the abilities of all his other forms in one, remained in his Ultimate human form, and would choose which alien's abilities to use, rather then turning into them. *He can still do actual alien transformation, but he just prefers to use his Ultimate Ben for quicker access. *Both versions of the future Ben have facial hair. *When Ben 10,000 turns in to Ultimate Humungousaur he didn't turn into Humungousaur and then slap the Omnitrix to turn Ultimate just like Ben would go Ultimate. *No matter what form Ben 10,000 takes, the evolved Ultimatrix symbol always appears, due to him being Ultimate Ben. *He also tells 16 year old Ben that he remembers visiting the other Ben 10,000 when they were 10 and even calls him "Such a buzzkill". *He even stated that he enjoyed annoying Azmuth when he restored Ben's lost alien forms, by adding a few extra aliens he hadn't used yet after restoring Swampfire, Way Big, and all other original series aliens. *It is also implied that he would've completely unlocked the Master Control for 16 year old Ben but refuses when asked to stating that it would get him in more trouble with Azmuth, implying that he has done several things over the past 20 years that angered Azmuth. *It is possible that Ben 10,000 found a way to tap into his Anodite heritage, being able to manipulate Mana. But, he states that he "learned a few tricks from being around an Anodite for 20 years," implying that Gwen taught him some magic. However it is possible that he may have unlocked his Anodite power via "Ultimate Ben" state (as Ben possesses anodite heritage). *At one point in the future, Ben 10,000 was president, and defeated an alien invasion during his term in office. He says Gwen became president after his term (he even admits Gwen was better at the day-to-day responsibilities the job required than he was). *This version of Ben 10,000 has found a way to unlock "Ultimate Ben". This is the reason he does not technically change from his human form whenever he chooses a transformation. *The version of Heatblast used by this Ben 10,000 does not have flames spurting from his shoulders unlike the previous Ben 10,000(though it only appeared as a hologram). *Both versions of Ben 10,000 have used Articguana, XLR8, Diamondhead, and Heatblast. *Every original 10 alien used by this Ben 10,000 was used by the other Ben 10,000. *He is the only Omnitrix/Ultimatrix user to have used a alien on-screen that has not been used by any other Omnitrix/Ultimatrix users. Gallery Ben10000.png|Ultimate Ben Omnitrix.JPG|Ben 10,000's Omnitrix|link=Omnitrix Ben 10,000 Ultimate Humugasaur.png|Ultimate Humungousaur Ben 10,000 Artiguana.png|Artiguana Ben 10,000 Heatblast.png|Heatblast Clockwork.PNG|Clockwork Spidermonk10000.jpg|Spidermonkey Jetrayholo.jpg|Jetray Uaxlr8.jpg|XLR8 Anodite Ben.jpg|Ben using his Anodite powers|link=Anodine Category:Characters Category:Tennyson Family Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Ultimatrix Wielders Category:DNA Force Members Category:Time Travelers Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Plumbers Category:Ben's Team Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Anodites Category:Males Category:Plumbers